(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a precoding apparatus and method, and a precoding control apparatus and method in a communication system.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Among communication systems, a multi-input multi-output (MIMO) communication system uses antennas that enable multi-input and multi-output. A base station and/or a terminal transmit data through multiple paths by using multiple antennas and detect signals received through multiple paths.
A direction for transmitting data can be controlled if a beam is formed according to a precoding matrix when the multiple antennas are used. However, the formed beam may cause inter-cell interference.